Past, Present, and Future: Renewed Version
by UnknownUnseenUnheard
Summary: Before you all get your hopes up, they will not be reading. I'm just going to post up the chapters that had plot in them, not the chapters that had them reading the books, as that is no longer allowed. A mysterious man brings people from the past, present, and future to read the books. But, there's a betrayer afoot, a plot, and all hell is about to break loose...
1. The Timewarper

Well, this is my version of reading the books, though I've added the time twist to put all these people there at the same time. I'm also going to write a fic about how Keyro met James, Albus, and Lily and why he decided to do this for them. I thought it be interesting to add them all together and to see what would happen. I'll try to update on a daily basis. Reviews are always appreciated. Sorry for errors, I have no beta and I don't always catch all my mistakes when rereading.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**The Timewarper**

There was a sudden bright flash of light in an empty room, devoid of any furniture and plain looking. As quickly as it had happened, it happened, again, then twice more the flash appeared. Dazed, four people looked around in confusion, unable to see a thing as there was no light in the room any longer.

"Lily, Lily, are you-"

"I'm right here James."

"James, Lily, is that you?"

"Ye-"

"Frank?"

"Alice?"

Suddenly, the lights flashed on, and the four looked up to see a man stepping through a door they had failed to notice. His dark eyes gazed at them all, his arms crossed. "James Potter, Lily Evans, Frank and Alice Longbottom. These are your names?" he asked.

"Who the hell are-"

The stranger held up his hand, "Are they your names, or do I have the wrong people?" he asked again.

The four looked to each other, before back at the man, and simply nodded.

At this, he gave a weak smile. "I have brought the four of you here to get to know your children, to get to know Harry and Neville-"

"What do you mean, get to know?" Lily asked, slightly frightened.

"In this time, you," he pointed at Lily, "and him," he pointed at James, "are dead."

They gasped slightly, but before any one could respond, the man looked towards Frank and Alice, and continued. "And these two suffered a fate worse than death, they where tortured into insanity by the Death Eater Bellatrix Lestrange.."

More gasps followed this, and Frank grabbed Alice. "How the hell do we know any of this is true?" Frank spat.

"Chose to believe me or not it changes not what is, and what must be...Normally, I would never interfere with the timeline, though after all the hell your grandchildren," he motioned to James and Lily, "To restore it after it was tampered with to disastrous scales, I will condone this once and only once, for them."

"Our grandchildren?" at the words, Lilt practically beamed, before becoming crestfallen at knowing she would never live to hold them in her arms..

"Yes, I'm going to take you all to 1995, to your sons, both of them, fifth year. This is serious magic though, and I'll probably have to erase your memories afterwords-"

"Then why are you taking us, if your just going to erase our memories?" James asked.

"For your grandchildren, and your sons, to know you. To get to meet you before the time is up. I cannot mess with the timeline, I cannot leave your memories intact after this since it might change everything and that can have disastrous results as we have already seen. Well, as I have seen considering all that happened.. The choice is yours, forward, or back?" the man offered.

The four look to each other, as if silently deciding, before turning back and nodding. The man beamed at them. "Good, now, wait here for a few minutes, when its time, the door will shine with a light after I've collected the others." he turned to depart, before stopping, and looking back one last time, directly at James. "I will ask you please not to reveal the identity of Padfoot until it comes up, which it will in due time, not even to them, for now." he motioned to those around the room.

"Sirius?" Lily asked confused.

The man nodded at her, before looking back at James. "Do I have your word, James Potter?"

"Yes." James nodded, anything to see his son.

The man smiled. "Good, this constitutes a binding verbal magical contract, your voice shall go mute if you try as extra insurance."

"Wait, what?" James demanded, eyes wide.

"It will return within the minute, nothing to worry about, good day." With that, he turned and departed, the door ceiling and leaving the four friends to look at each other and wonder, what the hell was going on?

* * *

In another room, something similar happened, except instead of four flashes, there where nine. The inhabitants looked around in each other in confusion.

"It worked!" Albus Potter exclaimed, excited.

"What worked, Al?" Teddy Lupin asked.

The room had become filled with the children of the future, the three Potters, Fred, Victorie, Rose and Hugo Weasley, and last of all, Scorpius Malfoy.

Before Al could answer, the door opened and in walked the same man that had brought James, Lily, Frank and Alice, some of the kids of the future looking at him with shock, save James, Albus, and Lily.

"Keyro, what are you doing here?" James asked.

"You know him?" Teddy asked.

"_Long _story..." Lily muttered.

"All of you, silence and I will explain." Keyro hissed, and some of them looked at him defiantly, but found no noise could escape their mouths. "On the request of young Albus here, I'm taking you all to the past to 1996, to, for you three," he motioned to the Potters, "To meet your grandparents, for the rest of you to know the through story behind your parents history, and to you," he motioned at Teddy, "To meet your own parents.."

"Wait, what?" Teddy said, excitement in his voice, "Actually meet them?" he asked, awed, a smile creeping onto his face, disregarding the impossibility of it all.

"Yes, though I ask you not reveal the secrets of the future just yet.. I'll enjoy watching everyone react differently. You can reveal yourselves to your parents if you like, but," he stopped here, looked at them all, "I ask that you, Victorie and Fred don't reveal that one yet, I want to see if they can figure it out, and I ask you three," he motioned to the Potters, "Not to reveal yourselves to mommy dearest yet as she has and your father aren't even together yet and if you reveal it to quickly, daddy will be shocked to say the least. And Scorpius, say nothing to mommy yet, she and daddy do not get along at this point. I'd say not to tell your father, but any fool can tell your his son, practically identical if you ask me.. If any of you don't want this, I can send you back now."

They shook their heads at him, and he took it as them wanting to stay. Keyro smiled, before looking at Albus. "Explain the rest if you will, I must get the few others that remain." with that, he turned, leaving them to gather the last group. He was going all out on this one if he was going to mess with time, he would gather practically everyone in his determination.

* * *

In the third and final room, the lights flashed, revealing Alastar Moody, Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Narcissa Malfoy, Arthur, Molly, Bill and Charlie Weasley, along with Fleur Delacour. They looked around at each other in confusion, before the door of the room opened and Keyro strode in.

Attention turned to him and they fell silent, Mad-Eye watching him suspiciously.

"You may be wondering why your here, very simple; I have been asked by the son of Harry Potter-"

"Harry doesn't have any-" Sirius began.

"His child from the future," Keyro interrupted, "As he helped me restore the timeline as it, sadly, was meant to be. They've asked for all your presences, and I've agreed to oblige. As added merit, I've brought four people from the past that many of you will be delighted to see. James and Lily, Frank and Alice, all that, in my opinion, you need to confirm I speak truth." Finishing these words, he lifted the silencing charm he had put to keep Sirius and Remus from interrupting.

"James?"

"Lily?"

"No magic can resurrect the dead." Mad-Eye spoke, looking at the stranger wearily.

"They haven't been resurrected, I've taken them from the past. Time is currently frozen in this plane of existence. Once we are done, I'm afraid events, as they where written, must come about.."

"What!" Sirius exclaimed, "You have the power to save them, you ha-"

"I cannot save them. Even a minuscule change in the past can cause catastrophic results, unbalances the whole of the universe. But you will get to see them one last time." Keyro replied.

Sirius looked mutinous, but he nodded.

"And why am I here?" Narcissa asked.

"Simple; I've brought your grandson from the future along as well."

"Why?"

"He is crucial to the future, which is all you need to know. I cannot elaborate. Come with me, and I'll take you all to your friends from the past."

Keyro turned, and they all followed, even Mad-Eye, who's electric blue magical eye was spinning about in every which direction, in case this was all some mysterious trap that they had walked into.

"I'm worried, James.. Why aren't we there for Harry, why doesn't he know about us?" Lily asked.

"I'm never, ever, letting you go, that bitch wont touch you, over my dead body!" Frank hissed as he held Alice against him tightly.

"I don't know, love, but were going to find out, I guess.." James replied.

Suddenly, the door opened and in walked the stranger, along with-

"Prongs!" Sirius exclaimed, running up to his brother and bringing both him and Lily into bone-breaking embraces, quickly followed by Remus, who gasped at first before doing the same at the sight of his old friends.

The others marched in right behind them, chat broke out, before Keyro interrupted; "I'll leave you all here for now, when the door shines bright, all of you leave, save Sirius, Remus, James and Lily.. So you can get reacquainted. You'll find that you'll become mute if you try to tell them of the future, any of you. Time to finish this.." Keyro muttered, turning and leaving the emotion filled room, a thing he could never stand..

* * *

Students piled into the Great Hall for breakfast, some talking about the brilliant way Dumbledore embarrassed the Toad when he hired Frienze the day before. However, something strange met their eyes; there where some new people up at the staff table, the Minister of Magic, Amelia Bones, and pompous looking as ever, Percy Weasley and a beaming Umbridge as if she had just swallowed an extremely juicy fly.

Harry looked at her suspiciously. What could make the Toad so happy, and why was Fudge here? He turned to Ron and Hermione to voice this, but before he could speak, the Toad stood and addressed them.

"Today we will finally know the truth about , the truth about all his dirty little lies, spread out before us." She beamed viciously as every head turned to look at a confused Harry.

"What?" he replied, confused.

"We have acquired a set of books that describe, in detail, the school years of Mister Potter-"

"Shut it, Umbridge, you hideous Toad." a voice hissed, and they all turned to see, there at the entrance to the Great Hall, Keyro.

"A, Mister Key-" Umbridge began, not even glaring at him angrily for insulting her since he was the one that made this all possible.

"I said silence, while I speak." Keyro spoke in a venomously quiet voice, and Umbridge obliged, fear in her evil little eyes.

Harry stood defiantly. "What is this about?" he demanded.

"Your life, Harry Potter. And the full truth behind it, all your secrets, and all the proof needed to confirm whether or not you are an attention seeking brat." Keyro replied, knowing full well what the boy would respond with.

"I am not an-" Harry hissed.

"I know, but they don't." he motioned to the rest of the people in the room, at which Umbridge turned a deep red in anger, he had told her that he would expose Potter's dirty lies!

Snape, on the other hand, scoffed. Potter was an attention seeking brat, that much was evident.

None spoke. Keyro had a way of instilling silence in a way neither Minerva nor Snape could manage, and he did it well. "I've brought a few people with me, some from the past, others from the future, and some from the present."

"What is this? Dolores, you told me this man would help expose Potter's lies, not spread some of his ow-"

"Cornelius Fudge, if you value living, something I believe you do, you will be silent." a dark aura practically spread about Keyro, and most looked at him in shock. Keyro looked back at the defiant Harry, and smiled at him. "I've brought your parents, and your as well.." he motioned to Neville, and both of the boys exchanged looked before turning back to Keyro, astounded.

Snape looked up at him, his eyes wide in longing. Lily? Was it- no, it was obviously a deception, his Lily was dead, gone forever..

"Mu- Mum?" Harry asked.

"You brought them here!" Neville hissed, standing up in rage, others looking at him confused.

"I brought them from the past, before _it_ happened.." Keyro said slowly, not wanting to reveal their dark fate. "And here they are!" he turned, lifted his hand towards the door, and light shined through it as James, Lily, Remus, Frank, Alice, and a great shaggy dog entered the Great Hall. Snape stared at Lily, to shocked to rush forward and apologize for everything, while Minerva's hands closed above her mouth as she stared in shock.

Jaws dropped as Harry and Neville stared hungrily at their parents, while others wondered what a great black dog was doing here, before Professor Treleway stood and screamed, "The Grim, the Grim!"

Gasps echoed the hall and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Grim? This is Snuffles!" Remus laughed, "I assure you, I'd be dead a long time from now if it was the Grim.

"Mum? Dad?" Harry and Neville both said, and said parents smiled and nodded at them, both girls with tears in their eyes. With swiftness, the two boys, caring not that hundreds of eyes where upon them, rushed forth as fast as they could, reaching their parents and bringing them into their embrace. Some of the girls had tears in their eyes as they watched the reunited families.

A tear fell from Hermione's eyes, and she felt a hand clasp around her own, looking up and seeing Ron's face, and she smiled at his attempt to comfort her. It was so sad that both Harry and Neville had lost their parents, sad to see how in near desperation they jumped at them, but there was a little joy there too; they where reunited, and that was what mattered in the end.

"Enough, please sit before I regret ever agreeing to this..." Keyro said, slightly disgusted at the show of emotions. He couldn't let his heart feel them again, it was far to dangerous for the future...

They nodded at him, the group moving towards the Gryffindor table where they all sat down.

"Now, there are more.." Keyro spoke, motioning to the doors, they shined again and in walked the members of the Order of the Phoenix, along with Narcissa, Moody still looking around suspiciously.

"Mum?" Draco asked, incredulous, and she quickly strode towards her son, sitting next to him. When he tried to question, she put her finger to her lips and told him to wait. The Order members each took seats at the table, Molly looking sternly at her son who gulped, knowing that everything he had done over the years would be revealed. Some gaped at Fleur, who took a seat next to Bill, attempting to ignore the stares.

"Now, we have a few more, this should be the last group. These are the people responsible for this little sojourn, a few people from the future.." Keyro spoke, motioning to the doors for a third and final time, and in came James Sirius, Albus Severus, Lily Luna(all three of whom had been instructed not to reveal their middle names, or that Ginny was their mother), Teddy Lupin(who practically ran at his parents, and embraced each of them, causing them to look at him in wonder since they had no idea who he was), Fred, Rose, Hugo(who had been instructed not to reveal their parents identities.. yet) and Victorie(Several of the males looked at her longingly, which she ignored, making her way towards her husband), both following behind their cousins, and finally, Scorpius, who spotted his father and went towards him, before a hand stopped him. Looking up at Keyro, he saw the man shake his head.

Keyro lifted his hand and a new table materialized, right in the middle of the hall, the other tables moving as the floor expanded. Many looked at him astounded, at which he laughed. "This is no great feat of magic, this hall is now in another plane of existence, one where time is still and I can manipulate. All those that I have brought, please sit at the new table, along with, let's see; Harry, Hermione, Luna, Neville, Draco, and, since I'm to lazy to list you all, the Weasleys."

"I'm not sitting next to those filthy blood traitors!" Draco hissed.

"Mr. Malfoy, hold your tongue!" Minerva exclaimed, and he shut up, looking at her with anger.

"Do it now, please, if you will." Keyro responded kindly, though the look in his eyes spoke otherwise. As Draco scoffed, standing and obeying, the Weasleys and half the hall glared at him. "Ah yes, I almost forgot. Astoria Greengrass, you as well, you have my full permission to smack Malfoy should he put a toe out of line."

She looked confused as eyes turned to her, but stood none the less, going forth and sitting next to the other Slytherins at the central table as Malfoy turned, looking at Scorpius, and asking, "Are you my son?"

"Yes." He said simple, then turned away, causing Draco to wonder why his son was mad at him..

"Now, let us begin, and I can finally sit and stop talking, since I honestly hate giving speeches, but as I am doing a friend a favor," he glanced at Albus, who smiled back, "I warn you all. While here, I will instantly intervene should any of you attack one another for something said in the books. Wait to the _very_ end." He lifted a book, where he had conveniently crossed out the title to keep any from guessing what it was about, other than the fact that it was Potter's first year.

"This will reveal the full truth, starting with Potter's first year."

"Wait, o you mean all my-"

"Secrets will be revealed." on the staff table, Fudge, Umbridge, and Percy smirked. Dumbledore had stayed quiet this entire time, staring forth in wonderment, and had been one of the few unsurprised by the mans blatant entrance, as he had come to Dumbledore in his office the night before and explained it all to him. "While we are here, time is frozen in the mortal world. You shall not leave, when it is time for rest, sleeping chambers shall appear, and when it is time to be fed, so shall food also appear. Now, who wants to read first." he held up the book.

Umbridge stood, here toad like eyes filled with a malevolent gleam. "I will." Harry groaned. Keyro levitated the book to her, and she took it, glancing at the first chapter. He then went and sat at the table, away from the others, who where still wondering who the hell he was, as Umbridge's falsely sweet voice echoed across the hall, "**_The Boy Who Lived_**".

* * *

A/N; as stated in the summary, there will be no actual text copied from the HP books in. However, I think I might take some of the comments I posted to put in the next chapter, depending on the comment.

Anyways, I'm trying to see if I can post the full version on Google docs. If I can, I'll post a link to it and make it so anyone can view the thing.

I am not going to post it on those other sites people have set up for reading the books series. I shall be honest. The reason is that I am just plain too lazy to post each chapter, one by one, up on there.

Adios peoples.


	2. The Horse, the Walrus, and the Pig

A/N; This is kind of mashed. I managed to get the third PPFRB onto Google docs. Sadly, however, the other two refuse for some odd reason.. Hmm...

Just so you all know, the story really is discontinued. I'm just going to finish up the plot points and tie up loose ends. I shall not be writing anymore commentaries on chapters from the books. Just telling you all now before you get your hopes up.

Prongs is James Potter I, James is James Potter II. Fred is Fred Weasley I, Freddie is Fred Weasley II. Lily is Lily Evans, Lils is Lily Potter II. Albus is Albus Potter and Dumbledore is Dumbledore.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**The Horse, the Walrus, and the Pig**

The first five chapters of the book went bye in a blaze.

Several surprises had graced them in that time.

Teddy declaring Fudge was the worst Minister in history was one of the more amusing.

Scorpius smacking his future father for calling Lils a 'filthy blood traitor' was another wondrous moment.

The one revelation that had shocked them all, however, was the way Harry's relatives treated him. The undiluted fury that discovery sparked was great indeed.

The words 'beat it out of him' continued to echo in many minds, despite Harry's continued protest that the words meant absolutely nothing.

Lily had to admit, she was mad. Very, very mad. She wasn't sure at whom she was madder at. Dumbledore, or her sister. Dumbledore left her child on the doorstep, the night of Voldemort's fall, with dozens of Death Eaters about. Petunia, on the other hand... The very name made her seeth. She was divided between overwhelming sadness and anger. Her sister treated her son in ways a child should never be treated. What the hell?

As much as she found Petunia increasingly annoying, it was Vernon that had her on edge. She didn't like that man. She didn't like him at all.

Snape was looking at Harry in curiosity. At first, he had assumed the Dursleys treated Potter like any other brat, but the book spoke different. He had assumed Potter's hatred of them was due to them treating him normal, instead of indulging his attention-seeking needs.

Now, he comes to find they treated him similarly to the way his father treated him... Sans the beatings.

And, to some extent, he reasoned, Potter's attention seeking ways seemed to be psychologically triggered. He had been deprived of it for so long, and now, suddenly, there it was, right before him, in the reach of his finger tips. It didn't make it any less annoying, but at least it explained it.

Harry was a Parselmouth. The reaction that one got... Well, it ended and began as follows;

_"Your a bloody Parselmouth!" Prongs exclaimed, jumping up away from his son in surprise._

_Several people gasped and Umbridge and Fudge exchanged triumphant looks. A Parselmouth. Exactly what they needed to paint the picture of a Harry Potter obsessed with the dark arts and cavorting in dark magic._

_"Yeah, so?" Harry demanded, standing defiantly, though on the inside, it felt like something was breaking in him; of course, he should have known his parents would hate him.. The Durseleys had already thought him how worthless he truly was, and the years had proved it more as people tended to end up in life threatening situations around him..._

_"There's nothing wrong with that, right, James." Lily said, ice in her voice as she glared, raising her eyebrows._

_"Aha, Mister Potter!" Umbridge declared, standing up(though it made almost no difference), "Proof that you, even at such a young age, cavorted with snakes! They thought you dark magic, didn't they, thought you-"_

_"Are you effing out of your mind." Prongs interrupted, looking to shocked to scream._

_Lily, however, had no problem with that as half the hall glared incredulously at the toad. "HOW DARE YOU INSINUATE THAT MY CHILD IS A DARK WIZARD, HOW DARE YOU SIT HERE AND RIDICULE HIM! I SWEAR, ONE MORE WORD-" she looked livid, and, filled with fear, the Toad quickly sat as quickly as she could, toppling over in the process. Lily smirked, then turned back to her son. "There's nothing wrong with that Harry." she smiled at him, and he smiled back._

_"I'm just wondering how he can speak it.." Prongs mused. "It passes through blood, and none of my ancestors cou-"_

After which Keyro demanded they all shut up. Which, surprisingly, worked, instead of the expected hexes being shot at his overly large head.

Which led up to Lily stunning Umbridge when she wouldn't shut up about her son's ability to speak to snakes.

The food materialized out of nowhere, and, of course, Ron was the first to dig in, stuffing an antire turkey leg into his mouth before his mother hised at him to have some table manners, causing Rose and Hugo to laugh at their father.

Keyro himself dissapeared the second the food had appeared. He had decided, after much deliberation, to drag a few more people along for the ride. Victorie, however, noticed as he was making his escape and rushed after him before he could truly leave.

"Keyro! Wait!" she hissed. He sighed and turned, knowing what this was likely about.

"Yes?"

"My sister? Can't you-"

"I might have before, but I could tell from a mear glance; she would pounce on her father the second she sets eye on him." He said coldly.

"Can you blame her?" Victorie demanded, narrowing her eyes.

"I suppose I can't, but still, that little detail, somehing that isn't even written in these books-" he continued.

"Please?" she pleaded.

He considered. He was bringing more, so why not? "Fine. But you'll have to- ah- personally make sure she doesn't pounce on Bill."

"Deal." her expression was smug as we shook.

"Follow." he commanded, turning, walking straight out the glowing door, the blonde girl right behind him.

On the Ravenclaw Table, Cho and Micheal had their heads together.

"Okay, how do we handle this? Those two can't keep their hands of each other." Cho said.

"I don't know, but if your little boy friend likes his face the way it is, he's got to stop touching what's _mine._"

Cho narrowed her eyes at him fircely. "She's a person, not a pet!" she hissed. "And she's the one that's telling him he'd look great in rags because then there would be less to obsturct her view!" her eyes dazzeled with jelousy.

"Hmmm..." Micheal considered.

"Idiot." Cho declared. She shot a look towards the central table, felt a slight jelous pang at seeing her Harry laughing at something the freckled freak had told him. Then, a smile danced on her lips. Well, she could be a little devious herself. Nothing brilliant, but still, she ould give him something else to think about, other than that little girl that was dieing to get his autpograph. Stupid fangirl, Cho thought. But, boys where boys, so this should be rather easy. "Wait here.." she murmered, standing up.

Micheal didn't even respond as she made her way to the central table, to Harry, her Harry. "Harry?" he looked up, and Cho noticed with grim satisfaction how his cheeks flushed lightly at her being so close, how the mask Ginny wore well around Harry sprang with a jelous tinge, how the other Weasley's eyes narrowed at the sight of her and, the last thing she noted, not with pride but something that caused her to nearly jump away in fright, where the vicious glared being sent to her by Harry's future daughter and the one who's name she thought was Rose.

"Ye- yes?" he stuttered, trying to compose himself.

"Can you come with me?" she asked. He nodded, and she smiled triumphently, turning, failing to notice the apologetic glace he shot at Ginny as he stood. Ginny simply shrugged, and told him to go. Again, only Hermione noticed the slight edge in her voice, the drop of pain in her eyes. One wondered how she could notice all this in the person in front of her yet not see these things when they where litteraly shoved right under her nose, example proven by the red head male sitting beside her.

Cho wondered where she would lead him, when she noticed a door materialize out of nowhere. "In here." she said, looking back. He just nodded. The two entered the room, which had two comfy arm chairs and a roaring fire. It looked strangely like the sitting room at Cho's own house, minus the couch and pictures.

She turned to face him. "So.."

"So..." he said. She could here the guilt in his voice. So, he knew what this was about. Her eyes narrowed.

"I see you and Ginny are.. Getting along. Granger and me not enough for you anymore?"

"What! No, it's not-"

"Isn't it? What about me Harry? Am I nothing to you, what about- what about how I- how I-" she began crying.

"No, Cho, don't cry!" he hissed, then his eyes started darting around the room, prehaps looking for something, anything, that might consul me so he wouldn't have to.

"Oh, but when Ginny Weasley even looks like she's going to shed one you pounce on her like a lion!" Cho hissed. Guilt flashed in his face.

"Cho- I'm so sorry, I-"

"Kiss me, Harry." Cho said.

"What?" Harry asked, confused. Only e would say such a thing after a girl told him to kiss her, only he, Cho thought..

"I just.. I just need to know that you still want me. Kiss me." He looked at her for a second, composing himself.. He was starting to really like Ginny, but he couldn't deny what he still felt for Cho. So, without really thinking it, with guilt screaming in the back of his head, telling him yes and telling him no, he clossed the distance, and his lips met hers for the second time in her life- the fire behind him as one of his hands snaked itself behind her, his desire however shy- was undeniable. They broke apart after a few seconds, staring into each others eyes. "Thank you." she smiled at him.

"Any time." Harry replied, smiling back.

So, the pair walked back into the hall, their fingers intertwined. Cho felt smug as she saw the stupid Weasley girl look down, felt triumpht that this boy was hers. Hers, and only hers. Maybe a little mental, but hers. She, Cho Chang, a nobody, had landed Harry Potter, the 'Boy Who Lived', the guy that was famous before he even knew his name, her champion. This time, the vicious looks _all _the kids from the future when Harry wasn't looking made her cringe. They all liked Ginny, even Scorpius, and seeing what Cho was doing simply pissed them of. Cho departed to her table, Harry to his, taking a seat next to a Ginny who was attempting to feign not looking hurt. Only Harry saw through it.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"Nothing." she said simply, looking him in the eye. But he could see in her own eyes, no matter how much she wanted to lie- unmasked pain.

"Ginny, you can-"

"No, Harry, I can't, and I barely even know you, if you recall." she told him dryly. Harry was confused. What had gone wrong? Even Ron wanted to slap him, but resisted since his parents where in the same room.

Suddenly, there was a loud, sharp noise, and all heads turned to the entrance as Keyro walked in. Behind him filled a few people- Harry felt a pang of anger boiling in him at recognizing three of them, the Dursleys. Many looked at the walrus of a man wioth confusion, as he fidgeted uncontrolably,his wife hiding behind him, a whale hidding behind the pair of them.

Harry stood, rage in his eyes. "You brought them!"

Hermione, however, was thrilled. "Mum! Dad!" Harry shot her a confused look, but Hermione ignored him, instead standing and moving towards the two brown-haired strangers standing beside the Dursleys. She dragged them away, leaving the Dursleys scowling at being ripped apart by the only other 'normal' people in this place, standing nxt to a pair of blonde haired girls and that freak that dragged them here in the first place.

"You!" Vernon hissed. "I should have know this all had to do with your lot, boy!"

The resulting growl from the crowd of students and even some of the staff caused the Dursleys to cower. Keyro burst out laughing.

"This is exactly why I dragged them here! Their expressions- priceless." he laughed. The Dursley's eyed him suspiciously, then the students when they lauged at them. Even Vernon Dursley had the intellect not to insult them. That would not due well for them. They where sorrounded, trapped like rats, here, with hundreds of wizard, no, freaks, all about them, ready to turn them into tea cups.

Victorie and her little sister, who was James' age, eyed each other, before they made their way to sit next to Teddy. Dom bit her lip, looking away from her father, and meeting James' eyes. He grimmance slightly, feeling her pain. Uncle Bill's death ahd effected them all. But none more than these two, Dom because she was so close to her father, and James because he had watched him die, unable to do nothing as his Uncle was murdered.

Keyro walked in next, sitting, motioning the Dursley's to sit at the far end of the table, away from the rest. Lily was desprate from a glance at her sister, but Petunia ignored her as she sat, all the Dursley's acting as if they had electric shocks running through their veins, many people laughing at Dudley, who's hands where clapped tightly to his bottom, before looking up to Hagrid and winking. Most, however, growled at them.

"Who would like to read?" Keyro asked. The Dursleys hissed. They knew what this was about, and in their opinion, it was a very cruel joke indead.

"Can I?" Lily asked, wanting to know more about her son.

Keyro tossed it carelessly, not noticing the murderous glaces sent his way for daring to mistreat a precious book. Lily tunred the page, and read in a looud, clear voice.


End file.
